Jay
Smok Błyskawic| weapon=Nunczako Nunczako Błyskawic Ostrze Żywiołu Błyskawic Technoostrze Obsydianowe Nunczako Aeroostrze| status=Żywy| location=Kraina Ninjago| }} Jay Walker (właściwie Jay Gordon) jest szybkim i pomysłowym Ninja Błyskawic. Głosu mu użyczył: * Grzegorz Drojewski (odc. P02-P04, 1-54, SP1, 65-98) * Mateusz Rusin (odc. 55-64) oraz * Józef Pawłowski (odc. P05-P07, P10) Biografia Wczesne Życie Jay jest synem Eda i Edny Walkerów. Razem mieszkali na złomowisku. Gdy Jay był mały wygrał z mamą konkurs rolkarski. Jay zbudował maszynę obierającą jabłka ze skórki jeszcze na drzewie. Wymyślił zwój pergaminu, na którym można pisać i jednocześnie rozciągnąć go tak, by służył jako namiot, a także koc, który grzeje w chłodne noce i chłodzi w gorące. Zaprojektował również teleskopowe szczudła rozsuwające się na długość dwudziestu metrów po naciśnięciu guzika. Podczas pierwszego testu guzik zaciął się i przez dwie minuty szczudła rozsuwały się i zsuwały ponad pięćdziesiąt razy. Jay zapomniał o karuzeli w głowie dopiero po miesiącu. Gdy sprawdzał działanie nowego wynalazku, spotkał Senseia Wu. Sensei Wu zabrał Jaya do Klasztoru Spinjitzu i wyszkolił na Ninja. W czasie treningu Jay poznał pozostałych uczniów Senseia Wu - Cole'a i Zane'a. Poszukiwanie Złotych Broni Spinjitzu Pewnego wieczoru otoczyli Kaia. Sensei Wu przerwał ich walkę i przedstawił Kaiowi swoich trzech uczniów. Sensei Wu użył Spinjitzu, by przebrać swoich czterech uczniów w stroje odpowiadające ich elementom i wyjaśnił kto jest mistrzem, którego żywiołu. Sensei Wu przedstawił im ich misję. Musieli ciągnąć powóz z Senseiem Wu. W tym czasie trzej Ninja, opowiedzieli swoją historię.Tak dotarli do Jaskiń Rozpaczy pilnowanych przez szkielety. Kai niezauważalnie odszedł od drużyny. Tak zaszli aż na wieżę Samukaia. Zane użył swojego Shurikena, aby zdobyć mapę. W Jaskiniach Rozpaczy znaleźli pierwszą broń - Kosę Wstrząsów. Po znalezieniu kosy spotkali Samukaia i jego armię. Podczas walki odkryli, jak używać Spinjitzu. Po ucieczce szkieletów natknęli się na strażnika kosy - Smoka Ziemi. Mimo zakazu Senseia Wu, Kai użył Kosy Wstrząsów. Razem uciekli przed smokiem używając Spinjitzu. Spotkali Senseia Wu i odeszli szukać reszty broni. Gdy płynęli przez Zamarznięte Pustkowie, Sensei Wu opowiadał im o Mocy Kreacji. Na miejscu zobaczyli wiele zamarzniętych szkieletów. Zane zamarzł próbując zabrać Shurikeny Lodu. Pozostali wzięli go i uciekli przed Smokiem Lodu. thumb|right|200px|Jay Po dotarciu do Pływających Ruin szukali trzeciej broni - Nunczako Błyskawic. Wspięli się po ogromnym łańcuchu, aż do ruin ogromnego miasta. Kierując się symbolami błyskawic, Ninja dotarli do ogromnego budynku. Zdobyli Nunczako Błyskawic i natknęli się na Smoka Błyskawic. Za pomocą skrzydeł zmontowanych przez Jaya odlecieli z podniebnych ruin zostawiając smoka i Skullkinów. Wylądowali w Lesie Spokoju. Tam zaczęli się bawić. W nocy trzej Ninja zostali napadnięci przez Samukaia i jego armię szkieletów. Szkielety związały trzech Ninja, a Samukai ukradł Złote Bronie Spinjitzu. Po zniknięciu szkieletów, Jay przeciął linę ostrzem Nuckala. Wszyscy trzej ruszyli do Świątyni Ognia. Po drodze próbowali odebrać szkieletom Bronie Spinjitzu, ale bezskutecznie. Gdy Ninja trafili do Świątyni, Kai powiedział im o smoku. Kai pożegnał się z Nyą, która wróciła do Ignacji. Smok Ognia wezwał resztę smoków. Jay próbował kilku rzeczy zanim udało mu się oswoić Smoka Błyskawic. Dopiero urządzenie wzmacniające dźwięk przekonało smoka do współpracy. Po dostaniu się do Podziemi próbowali dostać się do Mrocznej Fortecy Garmadona skacząc po stalaktytach. Na swojej drodze spotkali Szkieletowego Pająka i spadli w dół. Zostali otoczeni przez szkielety. Stworzyli Tornado Kreacji i stworzyli diabelski młyn,thumb|left|200px|Jay z Zanem w którym uwięzili szkielety. Weszli do Fortecy, w której zobaczyli walkę Senseia Wu z Samukaiem. Nie wtrącili się do walki. Zobaczyli przegraną swojego mistrza oraz zdradę i śmierć Samukaia. Lord Garmadon zniknął w powstałym tunelu, a Ninja zabrali bronie i razem z Senseiem Wu wrócili do Ignacji. Wrócił wraz z Nyą do 4 Broni. Nya poszła po swoje rzeczy, a Jay czekał przy smoku. Gdy usłyszał dźwięki dobiegające z kuźni, chciał wkroczyć, ale Nya powiedziała mu, że nic się nie stało. Ninja ścigali się na swoich smokach o tytuł Smoczego Mistrza. Wyścig wygrał Cole, ale Kai powiedział, że następnego dnia nie wygra, mimo ustalenia, że zwycięzca będzie nosił tytuł przez miesiąc. Jay popisywał się swoją jazdą na smoku, gdy Sensei Wu opowiadał Zane'owi o dniu, w którym Garmadon trafił do Podziemi. Atak węży thumb|right|200px|Kendo Jay Po otrzymaniu informacji o powrocie Lorda Garmadona, Ninja polecieli do Wioski Jamanakai. Na miejscu okazało się, iż powodem problemów był Lloyd Garmadon. Ninja zawiesili go na słupie i poszli do swoich smoków. Tam przypadkowo odkryli zwój zawierający przepowiednie o Zielonym Ninja. Ninja wrócili do klasztoru, gdzie urządzili turniej, który miał wyłonić Zielonego Ninja. Jay przegrał swój pojedynek z Kaiem i razem z Zanem obserwował finałową walkę między Kaiem a Ninja Ziemi. Pojedynek został przerwany przez Senseia Wu, który następnie powiedział im, że żaden z nich nie zbliżył się do poziomu Zielonego Ninja. Wtedy wojownicy zaczęli trening. Jakiś czas później Sensei Wu zobaczył w Magicznym Dymie, że Hipnokobry atakują Wioskę Jamanakai i wysłał tam Ninja. Na miejscu wojownicy zdecydowali się nie atakować zahipnotyzowanych. Kiedy Nya powiedziała im o antidotum w Berle Hipnokobr ruszyli je zdobyć. Zane zatrzymał uciekającego ze słodyczami Lloyda, a ten rozkazał Hipnokobrom odwrót. Następnie Cole umieścił berło w fontannie, dzięki czemu mieszkańcy wioski wyszli spod wpływu Hipnokobr, po czym Ninja wrócili do klasztoru. Jay razem z pozostałymi Ninja kontynuował trening, jednak irytował go Zane. Kiedy listonosz przyniósł listy, Jay zaczął się zastanawiać dlaczego Zane nigdy żadnych nie dostaje. Wtedy Ninja Lodu ujawnił, że jest sierotą i w złym nastroju wrócił do budynku. Tego wieczora to Zane przygotowywał kolację. Wszyscy zaczęli się śmiać z jego różowego fartucha, jednak on tego nie zrozumiał. By go rozbawić, Cole zaczął wojnę na jedzenie. Kai razem z pozostałymi Ninja kontynuował trening, jednak irytował go Zane. Kiedy Ninja Ognia przygotowywał kolację Kai zaczął się z niego śmiać z powodu różowego fartucha. Następnie brał udział w wojnie na na jedzenie zaczętej przez Cole'a. Następnego dnia ruszył śladem Zane'a który zaprowadził go i resztę drużyny Ninja do Domku na drzewie. Na miejscu Kai zauważył, że domek wspiera się na trzech drzewach. Tak jak Cole i Jay, Zane dostał się na jedno z nich i przeciął linę łączącą je z domkiem. Kiedy Zane wrócił do Kaia i Jaya, Cole, zahipnotyzowany wcześniej przez Hipnokobry, zaatakował ich. Ninja próbowali wybudzić go z transu, jednak nie powiodło im się. Kiedy Cole chciał przeciąć ostatnią linę, nadleciał Sensei Wu, który cofnął hipnozę grając na Świętym Flecie. Jay wraz z pozostałymi Ninja wskoczył na grzbiet Flame'a i razem wrócili do Klasztoru Spinjitzu, tylko po to, by dowiedzieć się, że został on spalony przez Hipnokobry. Kiedy Cole wypuścił smoki, Zane kazał Shardowi ugasić ogień. Jay był bardzo smutny z tego powodu, więc zacząć obwiniać o to co się stało Zane'a. Zrozpaczona drużyna rozbiła obóz na Morzu Piasku, jednak kiedy Zane znalazł Perłę Przeznaczenia i pokazał ją swoim przyjaciołom, wszyscy rozpoczęli naprawę pojazdu. 200px|thumb|left|[[Kai i Jay walczą z Skalesem]] Sensei Wu obudził Ninja i kazał im sprzątać. Wojownicy szybko wykonali zadanie, a kiedy Sensei wrócił, Ninja grali już na konsoli. Wtedy przyjechali rodzice Jaya. Ninja oprowadzili ich po swojej kwaterze, po czym Ed i Edna odjechali. Gdy Jay postanowił odwiedzić rodziców okazało się, że ich smoki zaczęli linieć i muszą odlecieć na Wybrzeże Duchów. Ninja ruszyli więc na piechotę. Na miejscu okazało się, że złomowisko zostało zaatakowane przez Wężowampiry. Wojownicy stanęli do walki z nowym wrogiem, a wkrótce zmierzyli się z przemienionym przez Wężonów robotem. Kiedy maszyna poległa, Lloyd zarządził odwrót. Za radą Wu, Ninja odkryli, że mogą zamienić swoje bronie w pojazdy i nowymi wehikułami ruszyli za Wężowampirami. Kiedy rodzice Ninja Błyskawic zostali ugryzieni przez przeciwników, ten ukradł berło z antidotium od generała. Wtedy jego Burzowy Myśliwiec zniknął, a pozostali Ninja starali się go złapać i ochronić przed upadkiem, jednak ich pojazdy również wróciły do swojej właściwej postaci. Wszyscy wrócili więc samochodem Eda i Edny na Perłę Przeznaczenia, którą następnie odlecieli przed zbliżającą się armią Wężowampirów. Kiedy Jay usłyszał, że Zane miał sen o Zielonym Ninja zaczął go o niego wypytywać. Przez podekscytowanie snem Ninja nie mogli skupić się na treningu i zostali ukarani przez Senseia Wu - mieli trenować do momentu, gdy odpowiedzą na pytanie, jak najlepiej pokonać wroga. Niezdolni do odgadnięcia zagadki Ninja wrócili do treningu, jednak wcześniej Zane opowiedział im o Zielonym Ninja ze swojego snu. Ich trening został przerwany wiadomością o przejęciu przez Lloyda Mrocznej Uczelni dla Niegrzecznych Chłopców. Po dotarciu na miejsce, wojownicy uwolnili uczniów oraz Krunchę i Nuckala, a następnie ruszyli w stronę Lloyda. Ninja dotarli na dach budynku tuż po tym, jak Pythor zdradził Lloyda i zniknął z mapą grobowców. Ninja zabrali chłopca na swój statek, a wieczorem obserwowali, jak Sensei Wu czyta mu bajkę na dobranoc zamiast go ukarać. Wojownicy mieli o to pretensje do swojego mistrza, jednak ten powiedział im, że najlepiej pokonać wroga czyniąc go swoim przyjacielem. Jakiś czas później Nya pokazała Ninja, gdzie znajdują się pozostałe dwa grobowce Wężonów. Kai i Jay ruszyli na Toksyczne Bagna, gdzie znaleźli grobowiec Jadozębów. Zastali jednak pusty grobowiec. Ninja Błyskawic zaczął bawić sie echem odbijającym się od pustej zabudowy. Wtedy zjawili się Cole i Zane z Świętym Fletem. Po chwili czterej Ninja zostali otoczeni przez Dusicieli i Jadozęby. Zane próbował użyć fletu przeciwko nim, jednak Pythor zabrał mu go zanim zdążył to zrobić. Ninja zostali zepchnięci na tonącą w bagnie kłodę, jednak zostali uratowani, kiedy tajemniczy Samuraj X pojawił się i przegonił Wężonów. Ninja chcieli mu podziękować, jednak spryskał ich usypiającym gazem i odleciał. Wieczorem, po powrocie na Perłę Przeznaczenia, Ninja rozmawiali o tajemniczym samuraju i przepowiedni dotyczącej Pożeracza Światów. Wojownicy powiedzieli również o utracie Świętego Fletu. Wtedy rozległ się alarm sygnalizujący wykrycie Wężonów przez system statku. Ninja natychmiast wyruszyli do Miasta Ninjago. Widząc, iż ich przeciwników nigdzie nie ma, Ninja dostali się do tuneli metra, gdzie obserwowali, jak Pythor przemawia do zgromadzonych Wężonów. Wojownicy próbowali ich skłócić, jednak węże szybko odkryły ich obecność. Cole, Jay i Kai zostali złapani, jednak Zane'owi udało się umknąć prześladowcom. Ninja Lodu wrócił na zebranie, powalił Pythora i Skalesa, a następnie uwolnił pozostałych Ninja. Zane zamienił swoje shurikeny w Śnieżny Ślizgacz umożliwiając sobie i pozostałym wojownikom ucieczkę przed goniącą ich armią Wężonów. Ninja wrócili na Perłę Przeznaczenia, gdzie omawiali swój sukces. Po skomentowaniu pomysłów Lloyda na temat walki z Wężonami i otrzymaniu nowych strojów, Ninja ruszyli do Megapotwornego Parku Rozrywki zaatakowanego przez grupę Wężonów. Na miejscu okazało się jednak, iż przeciwnicy zostali pokonani przez Samuraja X. Kiedy Sensei Wu zasugerował, że dzięki współzawodnictwu mogą szybciej osiągnąć pełnię możliwości, Ninja założyli się, że ten z nich, który odkryje tożsamość tajemniczego samuraja będzie Zielonym Ninja. ]] Po powrocie na Perłę Przeznaczenia, Ninja omawiali sprawę samuraja uznając, iż nie da się go złapać. Ich rozważania przerwał Sensei Wu, który zauważył zniknięcie Lloyda. Wojownicy ruszyli do Miasta Ninjago, a po obejrzeniu nagrań z kamer bezpieczeństwa poszli po śladach chłopca. Gdy trop się urwał, Ninja podążyli po śladach kół i dotarli do Zaginionego Miasta Ouroboros. Po ominięciu strażników, wojownicy dostali się za arenę i domyślili się, że Wężonowie musieli się zjednoczyć. Po zauważeniu Lloyda w klatce, Ninja chcieli zaatakować Wężonów, jednak ci zrzucili na nich klatkę. Następnie zostali wprowadzeni na arenę i zmuszeni do walki z Samurajem X. Używając Tornada Kreacji stworzyli katapultę, z której wystrzelili wielką kulę prosto w stronę swojego przeciwnika. Wtedy Pythor zmodyfikował arenę, która zaczęła się przechylać. Zgodnie ze słowami samuraja, Ninja chwycili się jego mecha i odlecieli z miasta, a sam tajemniczy wojownik wyskoczył ze swojego pojazdu z powodu zbyt dużego obciążenia. Robot rozbił się na pustyni, a Ninja zostali rozrzuceni po okolicy. Po chwili Samuraj Mech odleciał, a za Cole'em, Jayem i Zane'em pojawił się Kai trzymający ich Złote Bronie. Wieczorem, na pokładzie Perły Przeznaczenia, Kai opowiadał pozostałym Ninja o spotkaniu Samuraja X. Niedługo później stał na sztycie wieżowce w czasie burzy. Pewnego dnia Zane próbował pobić swój rekord w przesiadywaniu pod wodą. Po wyskoczeniu z wody na pokład Perły Przeznaczenia, Ninja uznali, że osiągnęli już pełnię swoich możliwości. Wojownicy chcieli poznać opinię Senseia Wu na ten temat, jednak dostrzegli, iż ich mistrz się pakuje. Wytłumaczył im, że aby osiągnąć pełnię możliwości muszą pozbyć się wszelkich wątpliwości z serca. Następnie Wu opowiedział swoim uczniom o tym, jak po ugryzieniu przez Pożeracza Światów jego bratem zawładnęło zło. Sensei powiedział im, że muszą powstrzymać Wężonów, a on wyrusza na wyprawę w celu odnalezienia kogoś, kto pomoże im w walce z przeciwnikami. W trakcie rozwieszania ulotek Zane zauważył sokoła i zaczął za nim biec. Pozostali Ninja w tym Jay wyruszyli razem za nim, jednak każdego z nich w końcu dopadło zmęczenie. Później trzej Ninja pobiegli śladem Ninja Lodu do Brzozowego Lasu, gdzie Zane powiedział im, że jest robotem. Po opuszczeniu tajemniczej pracowni został zaatakowany przez Drzewozwierze. Został jednak ocalony przez Ninja Lodu, który osiągnął pełnię swoich możliwości. Jay razem z pozostałymi Ninja słuchał wykładu Nyi na temat Wężowampirów, a po jego zakończeniu zaprosił Nyę na randkę do Mega-Potwornego Parku Rozrywki. Niechcący jednak zahaczył o kieł z szkieleta Wężowampira przez co powoli zaczął zmieniać się w Wężona. Na randce zamówili największe burgery, a potem poszedł do toalety by zatuszować pojawiające się łuski. Został jednak zaatakowany przez przerażony ludzi. Kiedy uciekł zauważył Nyę przywiązaną do zepsutej kolejki górskiej. Chciał ją ocalić, ale kiedy Nya go pocałowała, osiągnął pełnię możliwości i uratował dziewczynę. Potem spotkał dziewczynę i unieważnił zakład, według którego zwycięzca będzie Zielonym Ninja. Gdy Ninja i Nya zastanawiali się nad lokalizacją drugiego Ostrza Kłów, Cole przypomniał sobie, iż jest ono częścią Pucharu z Kłem, nagrody z jego rodzinnej miejscowości. Mimo niechęci Cole'a do spotkania ze swoim ojcem, Ninja uznali, iż pójdą do niego, by zdobyć ostrze. Na miejscu zdecydowali się wziąć udział w konkursie talentów i przez pewien czas trenowali pod okiem Lou. W dniu konkursu Cole wyjaśnił pozostałym, iż muszą jedynie ukraść puchar, jednak jego ojciec to usłyszał i odszedł. Gdy wojownicy zauważyli, iż Wężonowie też biorą udział w konkursie, a Pythor jest jednym z jurorów, Ninja Ziemi zdecydował, iż wygrają puchar zamiast go kraść. Wężonowie próbowali przerwać ich występ, jednak nie udało im się, a dzięki Potrójnemu Skokowi Tygrysa Cole'a Ninja uzyskali największy możliwy wynik i wygrali Puchar z Kłem. Później Jay, Kai i Zane obserwowali, jak Cole godzi się ojcem, a także jak Pythor kradnie puchar, a Cole ratuje ojca i osiąga pełnię swoich możliwości. Ninja wrócili do domu Lou, gdzie komentowali utratę Ostrza Kłów, a następnie na Perłę Przeznaczenia. Kiedy powrócił Wu, Jay się z nim przywitał, a kiedy zauważył stojącego za nim Garmadona próbował chronić swojego senseia. Lord zamieszkał z nimi i przeszkadzał w codziennych czynnościach Ninja. Dla Jay'a było to odczuwalne, gdy obrzydał go jedzeniem robaków przy kolacji, śmiania się podczas komedii romantycznej i tworzeniem piorunów w środku nocy utrudniając Ninja Błyskawic sen. Następnego dnia kiedy Nya przedstawiła im kolejną lokalizację Ostrza Kłów, którym była Świątynia Ognia cała drużyna wyruszyła by uwolnić Lloyda i zdobyć relikt. Za radą Garmadona podróżowali w cieniu. Następnie rozpoczął walkę z przeciwnikami, a gdy jaskinia się zawalała wszyscy oprócz Kaia się ewakuowali na Perłę Przeznaczenia. Stamtąd obserwował przybycie Ninja Ognia wraz z synem Garmadona. Potem obserwował jak Złote Bronie Spinjitzu wyznaczają Lloyda jako Zielonego Ninja. Czterej Ninja niedługo później złapali Spittę i szantażowali go, żeby wyjawił lokalizację ostatniego Ostrza Kłów. Gdy się dowiedzieli, że nie mogą już go zdobyć, wrócili na Perłę Przeznaczenia. Tam Nya zlokalizowała nową fortecę Wężonów pod Miastem Ninjago. Ninja, Samuraj X i Wu zaatakowali ich tam, ale zostali pokonani i uwięzieni. Zostali jednak uwolnieni przez Lloyda, Lorda Garmadona i jego armii Szkieletów. Po powrocie do Perły Przeznaczenia, Jay wraz z resztą drużyny świętował zwycięstwo. Ostateczna Bitwa Kamienni Wojownicy atakują Ninjago City. Jay i inni Ninja, pomagają w ewakuacji mieszkańców. Ninja chcą zabrać ludzi na Perłę Przeznaczenia, która czeka na szczycie budynku telewizji. Niestety spinjitzu, ani moc Lloyda nie jest w stanie powstrzymać Kamiennej Armii. Ninja i mieszkańcom udaje się uciec z Ninjago City. Jay i inni bohaterowie, postanawiają popłynąć na Wyspę Ciemności, by powstrzymać Garmadona, przed rozpoczęciem bitwy. Podczas rejsu, dochodzi do burzy. Wszyscy Ninja, oprócz Jaya, próbują ratować statek. Jay stoi z boku, gdyż nie chce zamoczyć ubrań. W końcu jednak, postanawia pomóc. Nad ranem, statek Ninja okazuje się niezdatny, do dalszej podróży. Na szczęście, bohaterowie odnajdują zamkniętego w wieży, Dr. Juliena, ojca Zane'a, który pomaga w odbudowie łodzi. Gdy Perła jest już naprawiona, bohaterowie odlatują i uwalniają Lewiatana. Po dotarciu ja wyspę, Ninja maskują swój statek i udają się na poszukiwania Świątyni Światła. Jay patrząc przez specjalny artefakt, odnajduje świątynie. Jadąc Wiertłem i mając Kamiennych Wojowników za plecami, Ninja dotarli do Świątyni Światła, gdzie zyskali nowe stroje i Ostrza Żywiołów. Następnie, próbują zatrzymać Niebiański Zegar, odmierzający czas do Ostatecznej Bitwy. Tam Nya zostaje porwana, przez co Jay jest zrozpaczony. W odcinku "Powrót Mrocznego Władcy" Ninja walczą z przemianioną Nyą. Jay nie chce robić jej krzywdy, więc Ninja używają mocy żywiołów, by ją powstrzymać. Następnie, chcą zatrzymać Garmatron, ale nie udaje im się, a Ninja zostają na wyspie. Bohaterowie nie poddają się, lecą na smoku do Ninjago City, gdzie próbują dostać się do Overlorda. Podczas walki z Kamienną Armią, u stóp mrocznej wieży, Jay żartuje, że żałuje swojej popularności. Ratuje ich Lloyd. Ninja pomagają Lloydowi dostać się do Władcy. Jay po drodze, zostaje zamieniony na podobieństwo Garmadona. Podobnie dzieje się z Colem i Zanem. Kai doprowadza Lloyda na szczyt, a Zielony Ninja uwalnia Złotą Moc i pokonuje Overlorda. Ninja cieszą się ze zwycięstwa, a Jay odnajduje Nyę. Reaktywacja Jay zostaje nauczycielem w "Akademii Senseia Wu". Po pewnym czasie Ninja wraz z uczniami zostają zaproszeni na wycieczkę do "Borg Industries'". W czasie wizyty w biurze Cyrus'a Borg'a ninja dostają od niego prezent - statuę na jego cześć, która po wyjściu z biura okazała się być pusta. Jedyne co w niej było to nowe stroje dla Ninja oraz Technoostrza. System ujrzawszy broń polecił im opuszczenie jej, lecz gdy Kai opowiadał, co powiedział mu Borg, system zaczął opuszczać windę z wielką szybkością. Ninja udało się wydostać z windy, która później się rozbiła. Mając na sobie nowe stroje Ninja, uratowali uczniów i wydostali się z Wieży Borg'a. Wtedy Wu kazał Zane'owi oraz Kai'owi wzbić się w powietrze, a Jay'owi oraz Cole'owi zostać na ziemii. Jay więc hackując pojazd uczynił go Piorunowym Pojazdem, którym później wraz z innymi Ninja uciekł z Nowego Miasta Ninjago. Gdy Ninja uciekli z Nowego Miasta Ninjago, dojechali do klasztoru. Niedaleko niego schowali pojazdy. Idąc wraz z Misako na wieczorną lekcję Senseia Garmadona dowiedzieli się, że nie mogą wejść z bronią, więc oddali ją Zane'owi, a sami poszli do klasztoru. Na lekcji Jay wraz z innymi obserwował pokaz równowagi Senseia Garmadona. Gdy usłyszał P.I.X.A.L. pobiegł wraz z innymi do Zane'a, który przyprowadził ją. Wtedy dowiedzieli się o Ninja DroidyNinja Droidach, których przyprowadziła, więc musieli z nimi walczyć. Niestety było ich za dużo, więc musieli się wycofać. Uciekli toczącym się młynem (który był pomysłem Cole'a), oraz zmylili Ninja Droidy włączając w swoich pojazdach autopilota. Następnie rozdzielili się na dwie grupy. Jay wraz z Cole'em, Kai'em, Zane'em i Nyą ruszyli wyłączyć zasilanie całemu Ninjago. Gdy dostali się do elektrowni udało im się je wyłączyć - wszystkie Ninja Droidy przestały działać, tak samo jak P.I.X.A.L. Turniej Żywiołów thumb|right|200px|Jay jako prezenter Utrata Zane'a doprowadziła do rozpadu drużyny Ninja. Jay zaczął być prezenterem telewizjnym. Pewnego dnia, gdy Jay prezentował zmagania Cathy w przejściu przeszkód, Lloyd przyszedł do niego i próbował przekonać do ponownego zjednoczenia drużyny. Mimo początkowej odmowy, Jay zdecydował się spotkać z Lloydem w restauracji Mistrza Chena, gdzie oprócz Zielonego Ninja znajdowali się również Cole i Kai. Wkrótce w budynku pojawiło się kilku przestępców, przed którymi czterej wojownicy próbowali obronić klientów restauracji. Chcąc ich złapać, Ninja wybiegli z budynku, jednak zamiast przestępców znaleźli tam wiadomość dotyczącą Zane'a i Turnieju Żywiołów. By odnaleźć swojego przyjaciela zdecydowali się wziąć udział w turnieju. O północy spotkali się na przystani, gdzie razem z pozostałymi Mistrzami Żywiołów weszli na statek Chena. Tam Garmadon, który dołączył do Ninja na przystani, ujawnił im informacje dotyczące Mistrzów Żywiołów. Gdy zobaczyli Karlofa zaczepiającego Skylor, Kai rozpoczął krótką walkę z Mistrzem Metalu. Zanim Karlof zdążył zadać ostatni cios, Clouse przerwał ich pojedynek i ogłosił, iż statek zbliża się do wyspy Chena. Na wyspie wszyscy udali się do Pałacu, gdzie Chen osobiście wszystkich przywitał, oraz kazał Kabukim zaprowadzić wszystkich uczestników do ich pokoi. Wkrótce brał on udział w polowaniu na Jadeitowe Ostrza. Walczył on o jedno trofeum z Bolobo i szybko pobiegł wsadzić je w specjalne miejsce by nie wypaść z turnieju. W nocy razem z Kaiem, Colem i Lloydem obmyślali plan uwolnienia Zane'a. Podczas obrady odkryli tajne przejście do lochów w budynku umiejscowione w łóżku Ninja Ognia. Zostali oni jednak przyłapani i musieli uciekać przed armią Kultystów i Wężem Clouse'a. Następnego dnia walczy z Colem, który zostaje mu wylosowany w Turnieju Żywiołów. Podczas starcia Ninja godzą się, a Ninja Ziemi zyskuja Jadeitowe Ostrze, które przekazuje Jayowi. Za karę za szpiegowanie go w nocy, Chen kazał wszystkim spać w jednym pokoju. W środku nocy zostali jednak obudzeni przez Clouse'a, który kazał im jeździć na rolkach. Wziął on udział po stronie Lloyda i ułatwił mu wskoczenie do Ścigacza. Następnego dnia je śniadanie kiedy dostaje od Skylor ciastko z wróżbą z informacją o planowanej ucieczce z Fabryki Klusek. Przez chwilę rozmawia także z swoją dziewczyną przebraną za kabuki i nakazuje jej wykraść stronę 149 z księgi czarów. Następnie bierze udział w szukaniu szpiega Kultystów. Niedługo później Chen ogłasza misję odnalezienia Nyi. Na ten cel każe wszystkim uczestnikom Turnieju Żywiołów wejść do balonu powietrznego. Gdy byli już na odpowiedniej wysokości mistrz Kultystów otworzył podłoże i Mistrzowie Żywiołów wypadli z pojazdu. Kai wykorzystał spadochron i bezpiecznie wylądował na ziemię. Podczas lądowania złamał jednak nogę. Obolały Jay szybko znalazł ElectroMecha i wykorzystał go aby bezboleśnie szukać Nyi. Został zaatakowany jednak przez Clouse'a w swoim mechu, który pokonał Jaya i uwięził. Zostaje on przetransportowany do lochów, gdzie Chen odbiera mu moc Błyskawic. Ci dostają się do Fabryki Klusek z której szybko uciekają Kruszarką Skał. Wykorzystują ją by ocalić Garmadona i Nyę przed Wężem Clouse'a po czym robią szturm na armię Chena. Z pomocą Kaia, który niszczy laskę przywracając tym samym Jayowi moc Błyskawic, udaje mu się pokonać i uwięzić większość Kultystów. Po mimo zwycięstwa nad armią Kultystów nieznane było gdzie są Skylor, Clouse i Chen, oraz kilka jego najwierniejszych sług. Jay i pozostali Ninja wybrali się na poszukiwania Mistrzyni Bursztynu. Ninja Błyskawic w swoim ElectroMechu nie znalazł dziewczyny więc wrócił do Pałacu Chena. Tam został zaatakowany przez przemienionych w Anakondowców Kultystów. Mistrzowie Żywiołów schronili się w budynku przed przeciwnikami, a wyszli dopiero gdy ci opuścili wyspę. Jay wtedy odblokował swojego Smoka Żywiołu i wrócił na nim z Nyą do stolicy. Gdy już Mistrzowie Żywiołów dotarli do stolicy byli zdziwieni brakiem armii Chena. Domyślili się, że coś powstrzymuje ich przed zbrojnym atakiem na miasto. Wykorzystując czas pobiegli zapytać przebywającego w Kryptarium Pythora o słabości Anakondowców. Tam zostali jednak zaatakowany przez przemienionych Kultystów. Pomimo długiej walki sługom Chena udało się porwać Pythora. Po przegranej bitwie zaczął gonić jedną z ciężarówek Chena w których myślał, że są żołnierze. Po dość długim pościgu Ninja Błyskawic odkrył, że w pojeździe nie ma wrogów, a wtedy ogarnął go strach. Niedługo potem dostał informację od Neuro, że musi się stawić w Jaskini Samuraja X co też zrobił. Tam Wu obmyślił plan, żeby zaatakować Kultystów w Wąwozie Wielkich, na co wszyscy się zgodzili. Kiedy doszło do bitwy, Ninja Błyskawic walczył w pierwszym szeregu. Pomimo długiej walki szala zwycięstwa zaczęła się przesuwać na stronę wroga. W tym momencie Duchy Arkturusa, oraz innych anakondyjskich generałów przeklnęły armię Chena. Później jest widoczny na pogrzebie Garmadona. Opętanie Jay wraz z pozostałymi Ninja użyli swoich smoków żywiołów by złapać zmutowaną Zęborybę. Następnie rozpoczęli reklamowanie herbaciarni Wu. Podczas wykonywania tej czynności, Morro zablokował im moce, które były uzależnione od Lloyda. Wieczorem Ninja Błyskawic wraz z swoimi przyjaciółmi walczył z opętanym Zielonym Ninja. Gdy wszyscy zrozumieli, że nie mają szans na wygraną, Zane wraz z pozostałymi Ninja uciekł na pokład Perły Przeznaczenia. Zaczął ich gonić jednak Morro na swoim smoku. Mistrz Wiatru w końcu wtargnął na pokład statku. Ninja Ognia zaczął z nim walczyć, jednak bezskutecznie. Wróg wkrótce opuścił statek. Ninja byli zmuszeni spać pod gołym niebem, gdyż podczas walki Perła Przeznaczenia została dość poważnie uszkodzona. Następnego ranka Jay wraz z przyjaciółmi udali się do Stiixu, gdzie przebywał Ronin z zwojem Airjtzu. Podczas podróży zostali zaatakowany przez Wraytha, który jednak zniknął gdy została wylana na niego Woda. Wkrótce Ninja dotarli do miasta, ale najemnik nie chciał sprzedać tanio tego zwoju. Mistrzowie Żywiołów musieli się wziąść do pracy. Nie mogli znaleźć innej pracy niż kładzenie mostów. Mimo iż początkowo gładko im szła praca, Kai przypadkowo zniszczył to co Ninja wybudowali przez resztę dnia. Jay postanowił więc, że zwój trzeba ukraść. Niestety do sklepu już wcześniej dotarli Morro i Łucznik Dusz. Ci związali Ronina i razem się ukryli. Mimo to Ninja nałapali Duchy, a podczas ich wspólnej walki zaczęli używać Aeroostrza. Dodatkowo podczas bitwy znalazł się zwój z którym uciekł najemnik. Po dłuższej gonitwie, Mistrz Wiatru go zabrał po czym uciekł na swoim smoku. Ninja udali się więc do Nawiedzonej Świątyni Yanga by w inny sposób nauczyć się Airjtzu. Zostają tam na noc i szukają ducha senseia, który ponoć krąży po domu. Dość szybko się na niego natykają, a ten daje im zwój, jednak radzi opuścić budynek przed północą bo inaczej dołączą do jego armii uwięzionych Ninja. Kaiowi, Zane'owi i Jayowi udaje się wydostać z budynku cało, ale Cole zostaje przemieniony w ducha. Po skończeniu tej misji Ninja dostają nowe naramienniki z Eterycznej Skały od Wu. Po tym ćwiczą nowo nauczone Airjtzu. Następnie oglądają prezentację Misako na temat magicznych mieczy, a potem wyruszają na wspinaczkę po Zawodzącej Górze, gdzie Ninja Błyskawic używa ElectroMecha. Mech Zane'a jako jedyny przetrwał lawinę, więc Ninja zawiesili się na nim. Po tym Cole wpadł na pomysł, żeby opętać mech, przez co bardzo szybko docierają do Wiszącej Światyni. Po chwili Ninja uciekli przed duchami i zaczęli się wspinać ku Oku Ślepca. Jak już dotarli na sztyt to przedostali się do Królestwa Chmur za pomocą Airjtzu. Tam wita ich Fenwick, który oprowadza ich po swoim wymiarze, oraz przedstawia historię Duchów. Potem przewodnik Ninja zaczyna pomagać ich przeciwnikom, a samych wojowników więzi z Nimbusem. Na szczęście udaje im się uciec dzięki umiejętnościom Cole'a. Dowiedzieli się o lokalizacji Miecza Świątyni i zaczęli biec do jego lokalizacji. Niestety Morro pierwszy zabrał miecz. Wojownicy Żywiołów zaczęli gonić uciekające duchy z magicznym orężem. Po dłuższym pościgu Ninja udaje się zdobyć miecz. thumb|right|200px|Jay w Głębostonicie Kiedy Ronin kradnie Miecz Świątyni, Ninja w Perle Przeznaczenia ścigają R.E.X.A. Kiedy okazuje się, że pojazd jest pusty Wojownicy Żywiołów się wściekli. Najemnik wysłał im jednak wiadomość na temat ostatniej lokalizacji Grobowca Pierwszego Mistrza Spinjtzu. Pojechali w wyznaczone miejsce, które okazało się Jaskiniami Rozpaczy. Tam spostrzegli szkielet Morro, oraz Ghoultara, którzy zamknęli Ninja w jednej z grot w której miał akurat wybuchnąć wulkan. Wojownikom Żywiołów udaje się jednak uciec i odesłać ducha do Przeklętej Krainy. Najemnik w tym momencie wysyła im R.E.X.A. z prawdziwą lokalizację grobowca. Ninja dostali się do grobowca dzięki pojazdowi Ronina. W środku Zane rozwiązał pierwszą zagadkę używając Spinjtzu, a drugą pozostali Ninja spadając na dół do podziemnej części jaskini. Tam Zane i jego przyjaciele z wyjątkiem Cole'a zobaczyli swoją przyszłość. Później cała czwórka musiała walczyć z Morro, którego Kai uwięził w odrastających soplach lodu. Ninja pobiegli więc wziąść Kryształ Krainy, który okazało się, że był trzymany przez szkielet Pierwszego Mistrza Spinjtzu. Mistrz Wiatru jednak zaszantażował Ninja, że jak nie oddadzą reliktu to zabije Zielonego Ninja. Wojownicy Żywiołów w tym momencie odzyskują swoje moce. Ninja więc przystają na umowę, jednak Kai rzuca Morro podgrzany Kryształ, który piecze go w ręce. Kai po tym pomaga ratować Lloyda, który uwolnił się z pod wpływu Mistrza Wiatru. Razem wychodzą z jaskini i obiecują pokonać Morro. Ninja wracają do Głębokiej Mądrości, która okazuje się być sprzedana. Wu mówi swoim uczniom, że sprzedał herbaciarnię by mieć pieniądze na części dla nowych machin Ninja, które zbudował Cyrus Borg. Kai od wynalazcy Błyskawicznego Pogromcę Duchów. Ninja w nowych machinach zaatakowali Stiix osłaniając potajemnie Lloyda. Jayowi dość szybko szło wsyssanie duchów do zbiorników dopóki nie uwolniły się one przez kosę Ghoultara. Kiedy Znakomitość wydostała się z Przeklętej Krainy zaatakowała ona Jaya w Błyskawicznym Pogromcy, a same pojazd wyrzuciła do morza. Mistrz Błyskawic uciekł więc na statek wycieczkowy, do którego ewakuowała się ludność, jednak na rozkaz Zielonego Ninja zaczął niszczyć nowy pancerz królowej duchów. Później wrócił na statek i oglądał osiągnięcie pełni możliwości przez Nyę, a tym samym śmierć kilkuset duchów. Wszyscy razem zaczęli świętować z tego powodu. Podniebni Piraci Jay razem z innymi Ninja był ścigany przez fanów. Aby się ukryć, Ninja wskoczyli na dach budynku. Musieli odnaleźć Clouse'a. Zdolności i Cechy thumb|right|200px|Jay Jay kocha przygody. Wspiera swoich przyjaciół odwagą i niesamowitymi umiejętnościami. Uwielbia majsterkowanie, jest bystry i pomysłowy. Jest też mistrzem dowcipu, ma duże poczucie humoru. W walce chłopak jest szybki jak błyskawica. Jest również utalentowanym wynalazcą i kucharzem. Jego wynalazki wybawiły drużynę z niejednej opresji. Jay to niezwykle utalentowany, inteligentny i sympatyczny chłopak, który łatwo zjednuje sobie przyjaciół, ale jednocześnie jest okropnym gadułą. Cole dla żartów nazywa go "paplą błyskawic". Jay jednak po prostu cieszy się życiem i jako ninja chce przeżyć jak najwięcej przygód. Bywa przy tym lekkomyślny i nieco nieporadny, czasem zachowuje się trochę dziecinnie. Nie zmienia to faktu, że jest jednym z największych bohaterów Ninjago. Jay zakochał się w siostrze Kaia - Nyi. Wstydzi się jednak bycia biednym dzieciakiem ze złomowiska; chciałby zaimponować dziewczynie fascynującymi opowieściami o swoim życiu. Zdaje się nie pamiętać, że jeśli zależy mu na Nyi, nie powinien ukrywać prawdy oraz tego, że dziewczyna zakochała się w nim takim, jaki jest, bez względu na pozycję społeczną jego rodziny. Jay interesuje się wszystkim, ale jego prawdziwą pasją są wynalazki. Jeśli zostawi się go na chwilę z narzędziami i zapasem części, nigdy nie wiadomo, co będzie tam czekać po powrocie. Oprócz pomysłowości, humoru i zapału Jay ma odwagę i umiejętności wytrawnego wojownika. W trakcie wyprawy do Jaskiń Rozpaczy w pojedynkę zaatakował cały odział szkieletów, żeby dać przyjaciołom czas odwrotu. Nie zawahał się ani przez chwile, choć niebezpieczeństwo było ogromne. Wybór był oczywisty - dla Zane'a, Cole'a i Kaia chłopak był gotów zrobić wszystko. Jay poznał tajniki Spinjitzu i nauczył się władać elementem Błyskawic. Bronie Pierwotnie Jay używał zwykłego nunczako. Po zdobyciu Złotych Broni Spinjitzu zaczął używać Nunczako Błyskawic. Kiedy Ninja oddali Lordowi Garmadonowi swoje Złote Bronie, Jay wrócił do zwykłego nunczako. Później w Świątyni Światła otrzymał Ostrze Żywiołu Błyskawic. Od czasu wizyty u Cyrusa Borga Jay posługiwał się jednym z Technoostrzy, jednak przestał z niego korzystać po zresetowaniu systemu. Po Turnieju Żywiołów Jay zaczął używać zwykłego nunczako, jednak porzucił je na rzecz Obsydianowego Nunczako, które ostatecznie stracił podczas ostatniej walki z Roninem. Później natomiast w ramach rozejmu dostał od niego Aeroostrze. Cytaty Ciekawostki *Jay mówi na Airjitzu "Cyklondo". *Kiedyś wraz z matką wygrał turniej jazdy na rolkach. *Uwielbia jazdę na nartach. *Jest zakochany w Nyi. Informacje o minifigurce Jay w formie minifigurki pojawił się w zestawach: 2257 Zestaw Startowy Spinjitzu, 2259 Motocykl Czaszki, 2263 Turboniszczarka, 2506 Czaszkowóz, 30082 Ninja Training i 30084 Jay. Jay w formie mikrofigurki pojawił się w zestawie 3856 Ninjago. Jay DX w formie minifigurki pojawił się w zestawach: 2519 Kręgle ze Szkieletami i 2521 Walka Smoka Błyskawicy. Jay ZX w formie minifigurki pojawił się w zestawach: 9442 Burzowy myśliwiec Jaya, 9445 Zasadzka samochodowa Ogniokła, 9449 Pojazd ultradźwiękowy, 9450 Epicka walka smoków, 9553 Jay ZX i 30085 Jay. Kendo Jay w formie minifigurki pojawił się w zestawie 9446 Perła przeznaczenia. NRG Jay w formie minifigurki pojawił się w zestawie 9570 NRG Jay. Kimono Jay w formie minifigurki pojawił się w zestawie 70501 Pojazd wojownika. Techno Jay w formie minifigurki pojawił się w zestawach: 70723 Piorunowy pojazd i 70728 Bitwa o Ninjago. Turniejowy Jay w formie minifigurki pojawił się w zestawie 70754 ElectroMech. Dżunglowy Jay w formie minifigurki pojawił się w zestawie 70749 Wężowe wrota. Głębostonitowy Jay w formie minifigurki pojawił się w zestawach: 70731 Łazik 1 Jaya, 70732 Miasto Stiix, 70736 Atak smoka Moro i 70737 Starcie tytanów Mech. Airjitzu Jay w formie minifigurki pojawił się w zestawie 70740 Latająca kapsuła Jay'a. Jay w stroju Mistrza Airjitzu w formie minifigurki pojawił się w zestawach: 70602 Smok Jaya i 70605 Twierdza Nieszczęścia. Jay w stroju ze Święta Umarłych w formie minifigurki pojawił się w zestawach: 70596 Akcja w jaskini Samuraja X i 70595 Niewykrywalny pojazd ninja. Jay w stroju z walk z Władcami Czasu w formie minifigurki pojawił się w zestawach: 70622 Pustynna Błyskawica i 70626 Świt Żelaznego Fatum. Pojawienia *''LEGO Ninjago: Mistrzowie Spinjitzu'' **''Tajemnice Ninja'' **''Złota broń'' **''Władca cieni'' **''Broń przeznaczenia'' **''Tajemnice płatnerza'' **''Lot smoka'' **''Nowi Mistrzowie Spinjitzu'' **''Pojedynek braci'' **''Atak węży'' **''Dom'' **''Ukąszeni'' **''Nie ufaj wężom'' **''Węże na wolności'' **''Król węży'' **''Czas ucieka'' **''Spotkanie z wężem'' **''Kowale Melodii'' **''Zielony Ninja'' **''Wszystko i nic'' **''Przebudzenie Pożeracza Światów'' **''Dzień Pożeracza Światów'' **''Atak ciemności'' **''Piraci kontra Ninja'' **''Atak sobowtórów'' **''Wyścig wojowników'' **''Dziecinada'' **''W złym miejscu, o niewłaściwym czasie'' **''Armia z kamienia'' **''Dzień, w którym zatrzymało się Ninjago'' **''Ostatnia podróż'' **''Wyspa Ciemności'' **''Ostatnia nadzieja'' **''Powrót Mrocznego Władcy'' **''Wejście mistrza'' **''Spięcie'' **''Droga Milczącej Pięści'' **''Zanik mocy'' **''Klątwa Złotego Władcy'' **''Starcie w Cyberświecie'' **''Operacja: Arkturus'' **''W otchłani'' **''Tytanowy Ninja'' **''Zaproszenie'' **''Tylko jeden zwycięży'' **''Przeciwnicy'' **''Pojedynek na rolkach'' **''Szpiedzy są wśród nas'' **''Zaklęcie'' **''Ostatni element'' **''Dzień smoka'' **''Najgorszy koszmar'' **''Wąwóz Wielkich '' **''Wiatry zmian'' **''Opowieści o duchach'' **''Co nas nie zabije, to nas wzmocni'' **''Nawiedzona świątynia'' **''Ciuciubabka'' **''Królestwo Chmur'' **''Kręte ścieżki losu‎'' **''Grobowiec losu'' **''Świat nad przepaścią, część 1'' **''Świat nad przepaścią, część 2'' **''Niechęć'' **''Wróg publiczny numer jeden'' **''W niewoli'' **''Powrót Twierdzy Nieszczęścia'' **''Na własne życzenie'' **''Moja kolacja z Nadakhanem'' **''Czary-mary'' **''Ostatnia deska ratunku'' **''Operacja Ziemia-Powietrze'' **''Droga powrotna'' **''Święto Umarłych'' **''Władcy Czasu'' **''Początki'' **''Czas zdrajców'' **''Drapieżniki'' **''Przewaga'' **''Atak'' **''Sekrety wychodzą na jaw'' **''Akcja się zagęszcza'' **''Powrót do korzeni'' **''Zagubieni w czasie'' *''LEGO Ninjago: Cień Ronina'' *''LEGO Ninjago: The Videogame'' *''Spinjitzu Smash!'' *''Spinjitzu Smash DX!'' *''Spinjitzu Smash Creation!'' *''Spinjitzu Smash Party!'' *''Ratunek Smoka Lodu!'' *''Ninja Ziemi'' *''Ryk smoka'' *''Prawdziwy bohater'' *''Dobry żart'' *''Jak zostać Ninja?'' *''Jak oswoić smoka?'' en:Jay es:Jay de:Jay Walker it:Jai pt-br:Jay ru:Джей Kategoria:Spinjitzu Kategoria:Airjitzu Kategoria:Błyskawice